Ulysses
( ) | affiliation = Iserlohn Republic El Facil Revolutionary Government (former) Free Planets Alliance (former) | flag-officer = Julian Mintz Yang Wen-li (former) | type = Battleship | purpose = Supreme Flagship (IRF) Supreme Flagship (EFRRF- former) | pennant = 913-D | length = 624 metres | width = 65 metres | height = 136.5 metres | armament = 8 20 cm neutron beam cannons 22 15 cm electron beam cannons 6 12 cm railguns 12 multiple missile launchers 22 lasers in single mounts 10 dual mount lasers 12 Spartanian fighters 2 launches | crew = 660 | status = Active }} The (Japanese: ユリシーズ) was an Alliance battleship which served as the flagship of Yang Wen-li and Julian Mintz. Service history Alliance–Imperial War Originally part of the 2nd Fleet, the Ulysses s first notable action was the Fourth Battle of Tiamat in , where Yang Wen-li took it, with a skeleton crew and a small unit of remotely piloted cruisers, to cause a distraction behind the Imperial fleet, and thereby give the Alliance fleet an opportunity to retreat. The Ulysses succeeded in penetrating the Imperial fleet's zone of control and began to launch decoys to emulate the signature of 8000 Alliance ships. Though this ploy was initially successful, Reinhard von Müsel of the Imperial fleet quickly saw through the scheme, and Rear Admiral Mittermeyer dispatched 12 fast battleships to eliminate the diversion. The Ulysses managed to evade destruction, and Commodore Yang brought the battleship back to the battle and nestled the Ulysses directly under the hull of Admiral Müsel's flagship Brünhild. This created an awkward 'hostage situation' that ended the hostilities before the Alliance Fleet could be totally destroyed. ( ) In , The Ulysses survived the 2nd Fleet's encounter with the fleet of Müsel (now Lohengramm) at the Battle of Astarte. The Ulysses was then absorbed into the 13th Fleet upon its formation. At the Battle of Amritsar Starzone, the Ulysses began to get a reputation as a 'lucky' ship, survivng the battle with only a direct hit to the ship's toilets. The Ulysses then became part of the Yang Fleet (formed from the 13th Fleet) permanently stationed at Iserlohn Fortress. ( ) Imperial invasions In , on a training cruise as part of Dusty Attemborough's squadron, the Ulysses fought as part of a small battle with Rear Admiral Eihendorf of the Kempff Fleet. The Ulysses s peculiar habit for always returning to the fortress with an enemy force in pursuit also came to be noted by Rear Admiral Murai after it was responsible for detecting both the attack by the mobile Geiersberg Fortress and, later in , the fleet of High Admiral Reuenthal. In light of the lack of transport ships, when evacuating Iserlohn Fortress, the Ulysses was responsible for transporting 600 children and their mothers. The Ulysses survived the subsequent battles of the war, culminating in the strategic defeat at the Battle of Vermilion. ( ) Post-Alliance service As a battleship, the Ulysses was required to be scrapped under the Treaty of Ba‘alat; however, the Ulysses was one of the ships secreted away at the end of the battle by High Admiral Merkatz, becoming part of his 'Robin Hood' fleet. When Fleet Admiral Yang escaped Heinessen in , he took the Ulysses as the flagship of the fleet, named 'the Irregulars'. Shortly after arriving at El Facil, the Irregulars became the El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force. ( ) In this capacity, the Ulysses led Yang's forces at the Battle of the Corridor. Early in the battle, a Black Lancer fast battleship came within seconds of destroying the Ulysses, before the ship was saved by allied fire. After the battle, the Ulysses raced to attempt to save Yang from a Terraist assassination. In the course of this attempt, the Ulysses destroyed a Terraist controlled Imperial destroyer. ( ) Following Yang's assassination, Julian Mintz took the Ulysses as his flagship. It survived the subsequent battles up to and including the Battle of Shiva in , during which it destroyed an Imperial battleship and then a cruiser at close range in quick succession. ( ) Gallery File:Ulysses ventral (DVD-CA).jpg|Ventral ( ) File:Ulysses bridge(DVD-CA).jpg|Bridge ( ) File:Ulysses rear 107(DVD-CA).jpg|Stern ( ) Appendices Appearances * (first appearance) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Name variations *'Ulysses' (LD/DVD subtitles) *'ユリシーズ' (LD/DVD subtitles — Japanese) Background information Ulysses is the Latin name of Odysseus, the protagonist of the ancient Greek epic poem, the Odyssey. Licensed Sources The Ulysses was completed in and is an example of the GV-H2 production type of the standard Alliance battleship design. (Data Book: Mechanic & Seiyū Encyclopaedia, p. 137) ''Data Book: Mechanic & Seiyū Encyclopaedia'' The Ulysses s service history is included in the Data Book: Mechanic & Seiyū Encyclopaedia, p. 136: *'April ' — Completed at the Jamshid Central Shipyard *'1 May ' — Inducted into the 35th Squadron of the 8th Fleet *'5 August ' — On its 5th border system patrol, encountered and skirmished with a small Imperial fleet *'13 October ' — Engaged the enemy as part of the Alliance invasion of the Empire *'16 October ' — Engaged in the Battle of Amritsar. Minor damage sustained (hit in the toilets) *'1 November ' — Disbandment of the 8th Fleet. Inducted into the 13th Fleet Note that the above history contradicts the events of the animation series, which explicitly places the Ulysses in the 2nd Fleet until its dissolution. Apocrypha Fleet File Collection The Ulysses is included as a model in . Category:Alliance vessels